


The Distraction

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin is freaking out about an upcoming final. Eliot has a way to get him out of his head.





	The Distraction

“Don’t panic. Just take a deep breath for me. Q, look at me. Deep breath. In...and out...” Eliot was trying his best to keep Quentin calm as he was getting himself all worked up over memorizing spells for an upcoming final. 

“Don’t panic? Don’t. Panic?? How can I NOT panic when I can’t even keep them straight? I’m gonna fail, El.” Quentin started pacing around his bedroom. He couldn’t stand still. 

“Ok, look, why don’t we take a tiny break and go for a walk, huh? Get your mind off it for awhile? Then we’ll go back to it later and you’ll be refreshed. Good as new. Eliot was crossing his fingers that Q would take him up on this because when he started to get manic like this it was like trying to pull teeth to get him to relax and focus. 

“The last thing I should be doing is going for a walk, El. Unless ya to walk off the side of a mountain because I’m not going to pass this final.” 

Eliot walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders. “Hey. Look at me. I know you’re joking about walking off the side of a mountain but but with your history I don’t want to even hear you joke like that. Everything’s going to be fine, Q. I promise.” He tried to take Quentin’s hand and pull him out of the bedroom door to lead him downstairs, hoping to get him to go on that walk. 

“Stop it. I have to stay here and keep studying. I have to get this right or my head is gonna explode.” He turned away and started back towards the bed to pick up his book. 

Eliot followed him. “Oh I’ll make your head explode. If you want me to.” 

Quentin rolled his eyes. “Don’t even start with that, El. I have to focus on this final. I can’t get distracted.”

Eliot took his hands and kissed each one. “I think a bit of a distraction might be just what you need, honestly. You’re overthinking. You need to just let your head take a break. He pulled him into his arms for a long hug. Quentin gave in and hugged him back. Being held by Eliot did make him feel better. 

“El, I’m serious. I only have 3 more days to perfect these spells. There’s nothing that can distract me from that deadline. I’m too stressed out. 

Before he knew what was happening Eliot leaned down to him and nibbled on his ear and slid a hand down Quentin’s pants. He let out a surprised gasp. “Nothing, Q? Nothing can distract you from that deadline?”

Quentin let out a soft moan. Eliot’s touch was pure bliss. 

Eliot started rubbing Quentin’s dick, feeling it come to life against his hand, knowing this was doing the trick. Then he gave it a firm grip while bringing his lips down to his neck in soft kisses. He could feel the goosebumps forming on him. 

Quentin was starting to respond by hyperventilating a little. Excitement taking over him. He wanted Eliot to touch him more. He leaned into his hand, aching for the tightness of Eliot’s hand. 

Eliot rubbed some more while finding Quentin’s lips and giving them some attention. Then he pulled his hand out and stepped back. Quentin looked at him disappointingly for stopping. “Tell me you want more. I wanna hear you say it. Tell me you need a distraction.”

Quentin licked his lips, staring longingly at Eliot. Since they had been together, Eliot had been slowly trying to teach Quentin how to open up to him about things that he wants sexually. The boy was so nervous and anxious when they first met and it’s always been hard for him to speak up without being shy. Even though Eliot found it incredibly sexy when he was shy. He laid down on the bed and made himself comfortable. Quentin was standing, fidgeting with his hands, biting his bottom lip, wanting to speak but his shyness taking over. Eliot rolled over so he was propped up on one elbow.

“Q. Come here.” Eliot motioned for him to come closer. Quentin obeyed, coming close to the bed but not quite touching it yet. Eliot took one of his hands. “Tell me what you want.”

Quentin looked around for a second before finally meeting Eliot’s eyes. “I want a distraction. I want you.” He bit his lip again. 

Eliot smiled and looped a finger through one of Quentin’s belt loops on his pants and pulled him down so he could sit. Then he sat up so they could face each other. He ran a hand through his boyfriends soft hair and then thumbed his lip. “Mmhmm. Good. And what is it you want me to do, Q?” 

Quentin looked away nervously. Eliot put his hand on his cheek and brought his face back to meet his. “Use your words, Q. Do you want me to touch you?” Quentin quickly nodded. “Ok. Say it. Tell me how you want me to touch you.” 

Quentin reached forward and took Eliot’s hand and placed it on his lap. Eliot smiled. “I guess that works too.” He undid the button and zipper on Quentin’s jeans and slowly lowered his hand down inside his boxers. “Mmm. You’re ready, aren’t you?” He leaned forward and took Quentin’s lips while rubbing his hard dick. After a moment he brought it out and began stroking the length. Quentin made little gasps and moans. “Do you like this, Q?” He nodded. “Tell me.”

Quentin quietly spoke up. “It feels so good. Don’t stop. Please.” 

Eliot continued for a moment longer before stopping. Quentin whined, wanting more. Eliot slipped his shirt off and then Quentin’s. Then he laid him down. He undid his own pants then reached to slip Quentin’s down and off. He straddled him and began kissing him softly on the ear and then his neck. Then moved down to his chest and each nipple, slowly grinding their hips together, taking his time.

Quentin whined again, reaching up to touch his face. “Please, El. I need it. I need you. I want you to suck me.” 

Surprised, Eliot kissed his lips and then slowly moved down to give him what he wanted. He took the head of his dick in his mouth. Licking the tip and then going down the length. Taking the whole thing he began a rhythm that drove Quentin wild. He stopped for a moment and looked up. “Like this?” 

Quentin nodded. “Yeah. Oh fuck, El. I’m not gonna last long.” 

Eliot came back up to kiss him. “Then let’s give you a breather.” 

Quentin sat up and grabbed Eliot’s face and kissed him hard, taking every inch of his lips. “No. I want you to grab my hair. Hard.”

Eliot was shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. “Oh. Quentin Coldwater. What has gotten into you?” He put a hand into his hair and gave it a rough tug, making his head fall back. 

Quentin moaned. “Fuck.” He grabbed Eliot and flipped him over so that he was on top of him now. I wanna fuck you. Now.” 

Eliot tried to hold back a stunned laugh. “Well then by all means, have your way with me, babe.” 

Quentin knew there was a bottle of lube in the drawer and with one flick of the wrist floated it to his hand. He kissed Eliot rough and started rubbing his glorious dick and then looked down at his own. Finally finding the confidence to speak up. “Stoke me, El. Fast.” Eliot did so, gladly. Quentin reached for the lube and squirted some onto his fingers and slowly entered one into Eliot, and then another, mimicking what he always did to him. 

Eliot couldn’t believe this was happening. He was always the one who took charge and did the fucking but he was all for this turn of events. “I’m ready.” 

Quentin removed his fingers and slowly entered Eliot, moaning at the tightness. “Fuck. Oh fuck. El you’re so tight. Feels so good.” He reached down to kiss him some more and Eliot pulled his hair. “Fuckkk. Oh God. Oh Jesus.” He used a hand to jerk Eliot at the same pace he was pounding him. Both men were gasping for breath. “El- I’m gonna-“ 

“It’s ok, me too. Eliot pulled his hair one more time and Quentin let out a low growl of pure pleasure. He’d never felt anything like this before. 

Quentin was exploding inside of him and a moment later Eliot was having his own all over Quentin’s hand and stomach. 

Quentin pulled out and laid his head down on Eliot’s chest, out of breath. Eliot began stroking his head and hair. “Shhh. Relax now. You really worked yourself up there.” He moved Quentin off of him so that he was beside him and then turned so that he could pull him into his chest and hold him. He continued to stoke his hair. He could feel his heart beat calming down.

Quentin was trying to fight the sleepiness that suddenly took him over. “Thank you for distracting me. I did need it. I feel much better. I should probably get back to studying though, don’t you think?” He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of Eliot’s nails massaging his head. 

Eliot leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I think it can wait til later. Just rest now. You can’t even hold your eyes open. We’ll get back to it after dinner and you’re gonna ace that final. Nothing to it.” Quentin was already sound asleep. Eliot pulled him closer to him, never wanting to let him go.


End file.
